Just A Touch of Obsession
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Takes place sometime after the manga series. Lantis refllects on his feeling towards a certain red haired magic knight.


Passion: a compelling intense feeling or emotion, love, ardent affection, amorous desire, lust, an avid desire.  
  
For the longest of time, he hadn't really known such a feeling. That all changed when he met her. Of course, it had taken some time. At first, he'd simply found her a little attractive. She'd reminded him of Eagle and at first, he'd dismissed it as a phase of misunderstood love.  
  
He knew that wasn't the case when he started having dreams about her at night and fantasies about her throughout the day.  
  
He wasn't sure if merely the word love was accurate when describing what he felt for her. Passion seemed more fitting-or perhaps borderline obsessive would be an even better description. He secretly followed her around, just as he was doing now. And he felt like he was turning into her stalker. But he couldn't seem to help himself.  
  
He loved watching her when she was just hanging out with her friends in the castle gardens or drinking tea with them in the meal room. That's when she was most like herself and most carefree. Unfortunately, as of late, she'd started acting a bit strange around him and he didn't understand why. So he'd started supposedly keeping his distance from her. Being that it seemed like maybe she didn't want him around.  
  
Never the less, Hikaru was the target of his passion. The ever energetic Knight of Fire. Something about her was able to get under his skin. It seemed to take everything within him to remain proper and act as a man of his stature should.  
  
He hadn't always felt so deeply towards her. Granted he had been drawn to her since their first encounter. But it wasn't until just before the testing for a new Pillar, that he had realized that his little attraction towards her was something more. More then what he'd ever felt towards Eagle.  
  
He sighed as he watched her in the shadows of the bright and sunlight- filled garden. She was currently making a flower wreath of sorts and of his favorite flower no less.  
  
He continued to watch her for a little while longer, entranced by her. A few times she'd looked up from what she was doing and looked around. As if she were in search of something. He grinned, then sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I just want to gobble you up, my girl." He'd muttered before quietly slinking away.  
  
  
  
"A token for your thoughts?" The voice of his ever so cheerful friend sounded.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and looked down towards the young Autozam prince. He'd been sitting by Eagle's bedside for over ten minutes and yet in his mind, he was off somewhere else.  
  
"What?"  
  
Eagle chuckled, "Come now, we both know who you're thinking about."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Eagle chuckled "You're so cute Lantis. But you know; it's alright. You don't have to hide it from me. I know how you feel about her."  
  
"Can't get anything past you can I?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid not."  
  
"Eagle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love with anybody before?"  
  
"Before when?" Eagle thought for a moment. "I guess that was a rather dumb question. But to answer yours, I think I'd have to say, no. I've had my fair share of crushes but-"  
  
"Then you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Hmmm.?"  
  
Lantis slid down to the ground, resting up against the out of commission, Autozam soldier's bazaar shaped bed. "Do you know what marriage means?"  
  
"Marriage? No. I don't. I've never heard the word before."  
  
"It's a word from Hikaru's country. It means to promise to always be with the one you love. In her world, one would ask, 'will you marry me?'"  
  
"Have you ever asked her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has she ever asked you?"  
  
"No. She said once, that she wants to marry the both of us."  
  
"Oh, really? Can you do that?"  
  
"Can you love two people?" Lantis countered.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
He thought a moment. "No"  
  
"For loving two people or-"  
  
"For both accounts," he replied. "It is impossible to love two separate people equally. One of them, you'll love more then the other, whether you believe it to be true or not."  
  
"Is that what you believe?"  
  
"If you truly love someone, you are unable to think of anyone or dare I say anything else but that person."  
  
"I see. That's your answer then."  
  
"Eagle?"  
  
"How long ago did Hikaru tell you that?"  
  
"I suppose about a year ago. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less."  
  
"When was the last time you two spoke of this, marriage?"  
  
"We haven't spoken about it since."  
  
"Well y'know, it's possible she may have changed her mind since then."  
  
"It's possible, I guess."  
  
"I believe it is very possible."  
  
"Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
Eagle smiled and again replied, "I believe, it is very possible."  
  
"You're such a pain." Lantis said in response to that. Eagle chuckled.  
  
The Cail then stood up, and dusted off his pants. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Lantis merely smiled, turned and started walking down the steps. 


End file.
